The Menace FF 1D
by Arnaud Minime
Summary: The 1D's is a rockband that sucks


Threat Fanfictions 1D Part 1: What is the Flow with us ...  
Dear friends, authors, dear fans and enthusiasts of all kinds of literature (novels, fiction, quotes, literature, poems, anecdotes, gags, manga, comics, news etc. ...), we wake up, wake up us, time is serious my friends invaders attacking our gnaw our works, weaken our defenses, mortally wound our pens Indeed, they are traitors, liars, fouling the you, join the army, take up arms, march to save literature as we know encore.L enemy is there, these are the dirty id us, deceive us, we want vermin must well sure about the fanfictions (fanfic or FF) on 1D and gnaw all the net some time and if it continued, there will be more "real" authors, full of talent, imagination, passion and love. 1D on the FF and BB are only dirty brats, lost children, completely megalomaniac, paranoid, crazy, drunk wealth and glory, they are liars, thieves, swindlers, traitors, they literally paralyze litt face it friends, they just destroy our books, we send to monopolize the world, believe they want the truth? I'll tell you .. In a few months ... you will enter all the libraries of the world and you wonder: Where can I find Harry Potter 7, JK Rowling? They will reply: Oh no sorry sir, it does not exsite, we do not have in our wonder who this can be JK Rowling ... But cons, I can offer you a summer 1D Naomi Cambell, inveterate fan of 1D and ennobled by the King of Cons Poor Completely Morons and lobotomized, genre: fanfic.C is very fashionable at the moment, it will have to pass you the urge to imagine nonexistent novels!  
And then you finally realize and look around you, all the shelves of bookstores around the world you will see that: FF, FF, FF, FF, FF still up in insane.  
True Dear authors, soon it does no longer exist as we of more than Harry Potter, Twilight and other rotten fanfics only two bullets, completely devoid of imagination, talent, and any future sens.C 'Is that what you want? I guess NO, then join forces, fight us, they arrive, they wait outside our doors corches our children!

Threat Fanfictions 1D Part 2: The Revenge of Writers ...  
This is serious dear friends, the FF have now crossed our lign long war is declared, but the fight that he did your weapons, fight fairly, brutally if necessary, but release tranch our writers last battle has just begun, we go to war always triumph over good ones on it go exactly in this direction in our and walk to what will surely be the last great battle of our territory, do continue compliance with art. Yeah I mean Art with a capital "A" because the FF 1D literally destroy art in all its forms and more concrete most "real". Invader attack us, kill us, we assassinated, we last foundations are little more than whether you are very clear on have nothing against the FF on Manga, comics, the "real" work ... etc. No, the only common enemy of all well known and is inevitably FF their "strength" (if that is the right term because it seems they have no power to speak of, they are just sheep, machinery, followers who only follow the general movement), they even went as Justin Bieber d mod .Preuve sense of their ruthless massacre and their invaluable cruaut .Mais let's be clear on am not talking here of 1D se, but of all FF World has the right to love and believe that there to exaggerate ... Anyway, back to our they are also many (I mean "sheep" completely lobotomized creatures and devoid of any sense of what life and love even artificial, fleeting, illusory, they devote their Masters shamelessly, I named ... Amen 1D). This is the last step of aware expensive in last battle "real." We shall overcome, certainly, but the road to victory seems long, painful, tumultuous and fraught with pitfalls ... damn Qu it does this insolent manifesto does not? Well I'll tell you dear the simple reason that you even do give any attention (if it is the right word because, indeed, it seemed to me that you were totally ignorant, careless of the terrible danger hanging over us). There is only one way to , face the enemy, defend, either morally, physically, intellectuelment etc ... There is no other way, no other issues than there fatal persiffleuse, flattering, captivating, petty. The rain will inevitably place beautiful heat we need to defeat the enemy. No, not this darkness envahisseront World, do not tolerate, we will not tolerate . that Guerris be misled, the traitors are the only reason that can not read 1D FF in power because they have nothing human. These are just barbarians imbued sufficiency. War is declared my friends and you will be the only and true what was said or done, what has not been said or did the RSS is with us, because it is the beginning of a new era ... The Revenge of Writers.


End file.
